The Plane
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: When going to a conference with his fiancé, Arthur, Merlin must fight his airsickness to prove he is worthy of Arthur or is that all in his mind. Rated T to be safe disclaimer at the end


The Plane

The sun shone bright through the windows of the airport as Arthur Pendragon looked out at the planes taking off and touching down all around the tarmac. When he heard an argument behind him he turned to see his fiance Merlin Emry arguing with his guardian Gaius about something seemingly important but Arthur was too far away to hear.

Merlin looked tiredly at the man who had helped him through his teen years and helped him rebuild his walls after the abuses of his father. You see Merlin was born in a small town and his mother cared for him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. His father on the other hand was very disturbed by this and abused Merlin both physically and verbally. Although the final straw was when he cut Merlin across the chest leaving an awful scar that Arthur hated. Shortly after finally divorcing the evil man Hunith realized that her now teenage son was broken and needed guidance from a positive male role model. So having no other choice and very few options she had sent her only child to live with her brother Gaius in the larger city of London.

Gaius was protective, patient, loving and caring while taking care of Merlin. This allowed Merlin to grow and learn because Gaius home schooled him and allowed him to feel safe. Now a grown adult Merlin still looked to Gaius for advice and comfort if he and Arthur were fighting. Their present argument was because Arthur wanted Merlin to accompany him to a conference so he could introduce him to the other big wigs. This involved flying in an airplane and Merlin got very air-sick and although he sometimes didn't puke he always felt terrible during the entire flight. Not to mention that not only were he and Arthur going on a normal plane but he, Arthur, Uther (who is Arthur's dad), and Gwen (who is Uther's secretary) were all going on the Pendragon private jet with Morgana.

But despite the argument Merlin was going anyway no matter what Gaius said because Merlin for some odd reason thought that this would make or break his and Arthur's relationship. So he said goodbye to Gaius and reassured him that he took three gravel and then approached his fiance. Arthur looked worried and hugged Merlin tightly. "Are you ok babe what was the argument about he looked pretty mad?" Merlin shook his head and buried his face into Arthur's chest. "It doesn't matter now it wasn't that important." Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and seeing no signs of lying he just nodded and took Merlin's hand.

"Common babe we need to get to the hanger so that we can board the plane. My father will be here soon as will Gwen so I want to get good seats." Merlin smiled but still looked nervous as he had not had to fly since Gaius found out he got airsick. They ran to the hanger and Arthur pulled him into the plane where they stole the far more private seats at the back. He offered Merlin the window seat but Merlin politely refused and Arthur found it odd but he let it slide. After a few minutes of waiting Uther got on and Gwen followed holding hands with Morgana neither of them were paying close attention. A minute later the captain began his departure and Merlin reached for Arthur's hand but Arthur was too busy looking out the window to comfort Merlin.

They taxied to the runway very quickly and then they were taking off and Merlin was already regretting choosing to go and not to stay with Gaius. But even Gaius couldn't disagree with Merlin's logic this time. Merlin had tried to tell Arthur he got airsick for the last month and a half and the fiance in question just hadn't paid attention. So if Merlin had just suddenly told Arthur he wasn't going it may hurt him. So Merlin was sacrificing his comfort for Arthur and that mattered to Merlin. Plus not to mention they were getting to the destination of the conference one day early and in the early afternoon. This gave Merlin half a day to sleep off the stomach twisting feeling he always got.

The minute they reached the level altitude Merlin pulled out his iPod and turned on his music really loud as to block out the sound of the plane. Arthur looked out the window avidly until he remembered, about half an hour into the three hour flight, that Merlin was with him. He turned and saw Merlin had his eyes firmly shut, his breathing was being overly controlled and it was deep and only in and out his mouth. He was slightly bent forward and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Arthur could also hear the music from his headphones and could tell there was something seriously wrong with his lover.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's back and took out one of his headphones and whispered in his ear softly. "Merlin love what's wrong are you feeling alright you look rather pale." All Merlin could do to make sure he didn't puke was shake his head no to tell Arthur he was feeling awful. Arthur was shocked his lover was sitting right beside him suffering and he had been looking out the goddamn window. "Merlin baby why don't you lay back it may help please ok then I will be able to help you." Merlin did as he was told and laid back against the now reclined chair and buried his face into Arthur's chest gripping his shirt with one hand and his stomach with the other. Arthur looked shocked and held him close rubbing his back and trying to sooth him.

Arthur had never seen this side of Merlin and he never wanted to see him in this kinda pain again. "Merlin honey what is wrong? You need to tell me so that I can help you baby." Merlin waited for a few minutes as his stomach settled enough for him to talk. "Ask Gwen please don't make me talk." His eyes were pleading so Arthur nodded and laid his head back down to allow him to rest as he called Gwen over.

Gwen had been having an absolutely fantastic flight but she couldn't help but feel bad for Merlin who wasn't able to go with Arthur. As she finished that thought a flight attendant came over and told her that Arthur needed her urgently. She smiled and got up she walked carefully through the cabin to the back of the jet. As she got about two meters away she saw the top of Merlin's head and ran forward and to his side. "Merlin what in god's name are you doing on this plane. For god's sake didn't Arthur advise you to stay home or if you were going why didn't you two make other plans." Arthur piped in right there and he looked really confused.

"What do you mean I would advise him to stay I wanted him to meet them and a plane is the fastest way to go." Gwen gave him a look of sheer anger and slight hatred. "Merlin has told or at least tried to tell you over eight times but it would appear your head is too thick. Merlin gets very airsick and he will probably feel this awful the rest of the day honestly you must be the most oblivious person I know Arthur Pendragon." Arthur looked sadly down at Merlin and apologized for not having listened to him. Merlin just nodded and gripped around his stomach even harder. The pain was getting far more intense and he knew that usually meant that he would throw up and he really didn't want that. "What can I do to take care of him or to ease him through this is there anyway to help him with this?" Gwen was still glaring at him as though he was a pig. "Yes there is get him some ginger ale and rub his back, comfort him. If you can get a hot water bottle then get that as well. He may throw up he looks pretty sick. I hate that he's on here because it means that he thought you would end your relationship with him if he couldn't handle a little plane ride." Arthur looked down at Merlin a little shocked but it wouldn't have been the biggest surprise in the world if Merlin thought that.

Gwen went back to her seat after that and Arthur called over a stewardess to request the things he needed to take care of his sick lover. The nicer of the two women came over and was shocked to see Merlin looking so ill. "What can I do for you two today?" "Can you get me a bucket, a ginger ale, and a hot water bottle please?" The lady nodded and left to get the requested items seeing as one of them appeared to be barely holding onto his lunch. Arthur waited till she was gone to turn to Merlin with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you love I should have now your suffering." Merlin just groaned and removed his hand from Arthur's shirt to wrap it around his stomach as well. "Merlin is it true that you are only putting yourself through this because you thought I would end it if you didn't come?" Merlin nodded slowly but it seems that was a mistake because he started to breath faster and deeper.

Arthur was getting really worried about his lover he seemed to be feeling awful and there was nothing he could do to end it. This was all his fault and now Merlin was going to be sick and feel terrible all day. Merlin was feeling absolutely horrible and was regretting having decided to come on the trip. The flight attendant came back and gave the items to Arthur who gave her a quick thanks and then turned his attention back to Merlin. He handed the hot water bottle to Merlin who took it and gripped it to his stomach letting the heat start to ease the horrible cramping. Arthur could tell that the heat was helping and so he spoke softly in his ear. "Easy love it will pass it will all be over soon I'm here I will remain here as long as you need." Merlin whimpered and nuzzled into Arthur's chest and Arthur hated how awful he sounded. "I'm going to be sick." It was a simple phrase but it meant a lot to Arthur and he grabbed the bucket holding it out for Merlin. He grabbed the bucket and so Arthur changed to holding Merlin and rubbing his back through it saying calming things over and over hoping he was helping.

Once Merlin was finished he fell back weakly against Arthur and gripped his stomach in pain. Arthur ran fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I love you I'm here hush I'm here it's over." He leaned Merlin against the back of the chair again and cuddled him to sooth him. Arthur had a great idea and took Merlin's headphones again and handed them to him. "Why don't you put your music back in and try to sleep a little I will be here the whole time if you start to feel worst just tell me ok?" Merlin nodded and put in his headphones, closed his eyes and gripped Arthur's shirt in his hand.

Merlin slept for two hours and then he slowly opened his eyes his stomach was pretty upset again and he felt awful. He pulled at the shirt and Arthur immediately turned from the window to look at him. "Hey baby how are you feeling do you need anything?" Merlin just gripped his stomach as some turbulence hit and a voice came over the intercom. "We are beginning our initial decent so any turbulence you may experience is just us landing." Merlin swore quietly and gripped the hot water bottle to his stomach in pain. "I feel horrible and I just want to be off this thing can I have some of the ginger ale please." Arthur felt even worst because his mind couldn't seem to stop reminding him that Merlin was only torturing himself because of him. So he got the ginger ale and helped Merlin take small sips before putting it down and then he laid down again and rubbed Merlin's back in circular patterns. Merlin whimpered as the plane descended even more and the bumpiness got increased. Arthur then realized that Merlin's hot water bottle was cold and therefore not helping. So he reached his hand to Merlin's stomach and started to rub gentile circles on it.

Merlin leaned into the hand on his stomach the pressure was helping relieve the cramping sensation. It was wonderful to Arthur to know that he was actually helping his lover through the pain and sickness he was suffering through. But as the tarmac got closer Merlin started to get worried and looked at Arthur. Arthur looked at him also trying to see what his sick lover was thinking about. "I'm worried about the bumpiness of when we first touch down. I don't want to be sick on the plane again even if I were to throw up in the airport or the hotel it would be better than here." Arthur nodded and kissed his neck in reassurance and continued to rub his stomach in soothing circles fully aware that Merlin would probably feel awful for the rest of the day. "I know but I will be here and we will go straight to the hotel so that you can sleep this off. Again I am so sorry I didn't listen to you and put you through this."

Merlin just nodded and buried his head in Arthur's chest once again knowing that no matter what Arthur did he was still going to feel awful. Although what the other was currently doing was helping fractionally. So he had to just grit his teeth and bare it, and he did although when the plane hit the ground he gasped in both nausea and pain.

They got off the plane and Arthur brought Merlin over to the limo and sat him down before turning to go and grab their suitcases. But as he turned to go he felt a hand grab his arm quite firmly and he turned back to Merlin's suddenly very pale face. He crouched so that he was face to face with his seated partner. "What's wrong love?" His eye brows knit together in worry as Merlin swallowed and then looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't feel good at all I feel worst then I did on the plane please don't leave me right now." Arthur could see nothing but truth in Merlin's eyes. "What do you need baby?" Merlin whimpered and then leaned out of the car and bent over, breathing extra heavy. Arthur looked very worriedly at him and then began to rub his back in soothing circles. Then Merlin groaned and threw up violently over the side of the car, his whole body lurched with each retch and Arthur kept rubbing his back and speaking softly. "Easy, it will be over soon. Hush I'm here for you love hush now." When Merlin's stomach settled enough he sat back up slowly and leaned heavily on the seat looking pleadingly at Arthur. The other in question stood and turned to Morgana who was grabbing luggage off the cart and starting to bring it over.

"Morgana could you please bring both of our suitcases Merlin's still feeling pretty awful and has just been sick. I don't want to leave him, he needs me." Morgana nodded but gave him a critical look. "Maybe now you will listen more when people are telling you things because all of the rest of us, and that includes dad, knew he got airsick." Arthur nodded sadly and then got in the limo and sat beside Merlin holding him close to try and comfort him. The ill boy in question was feeling awful and just wanted to lie down. The other got in the car and Gwen looked sadly at Merlin and then angrily at Arthur before handing him something and sitting down. When Arthur opened his hand he found a roll of Tums and smiled at Gwen who glared at him. He opened the package and then gently got Merlin to take two before telling him to sit back and try to rest.

The rest of the ride passed in silence and when they arrived at the hotel Arthur carried Merlin inside and up to their room. They had gotten their room keys in the limo so they could go straight to their rooms. Once inside Arthur laid Merlin down and then laid beside him wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "I truly am sorry that I put you through all this love I wish I had listened better." After saying this he kissed the top of Merlin's head again and waited to get a response from his partner. "I know you didn't mean to and I don't blame you for how awful I feel but I didn't A) feel well enough to hide it from you, and B) didn't think I needed to hide that from you." Arthur nuzzled him to comfort him as Merlin whimpered again and then Merlin was silent and looked up at Arthur.

They remained that way for a little while and then Merlin fell asleep and Arthur was just happy to hold his lover while he slept off the airsickness. After an hour Merlin awoke and although he didn't feel good he felt a bit better. Arthur had the television on but super quiet so as not to have woken Merlin. The man in question looked up at Arthur who looked down at him softly. "How are you feeling baby, is it any better?" "Ya I feel a little better but I still don't feel good so I think I would like to just remain lying down for the rest of today. You know give my stomach time to actually settle. Sorry to ruin the rest of your day." The last part was a whisper but it spoke volumes to Arthur.

"You didn't ruin the rest of my day your sick. I want to spend my day with you and if that means that we are staying in this bed cause you don't feel well then that's fine." Merlin still looked worried about somethings, but he was pale and still didn't look like he was fully recovered so Arthur wasn't leaving this room. "Weren't you embarrassed that I threw up outside the limo with your dad right there. Oh god what your dad must think of me now." Merlin's face twisted in pain but not from his stomach. "Calm down love, for one I was not embarrassed by you because I caused you to be so sick in the first place. Secondly my mother got airsick also and my father loved her so he looks at you no different then he always did. He was worried about you actually and he is probably going to stop by and make sure your ok later." Merlin looked at him a small smile on his face before falling into a deep sleep.

He awoke three hours later and Arthur was also asleep but the television was on so he must have fallen asleep watching. Merlin reached for the remote so to turn off the TV but when he moved Arthur awoke. "What's going on Merlin are you ok?" Merlin nodded and then looked into his slightly dazed eyes. "I'm fine but I feel bad that I woke you cause you were sleeping so peacefully." Merlin giggled and then Arthur smiled because he knew that his love was feeling better. But as he was about to question Merlin about how the other was feeling someone knocked on the door and Arthur was forced to get up and go answer the door.

Uther had been worried the whole plane ride once Gwen had informed Morgana and himself that Merlin was aboard. His worry for the boy increased when he, unlike the two girls, heard the sound of someone being sick and knew it was Merlin. When he got in the limo he sat opposite the couple and looked sadly at Merlin. The boy had been pale with a slight green tinge to his cheeks and a was gripping his stomach firmly. Uther watched as his son carried his lover to their room and told him quietly that he would be stopping by later to see Merlin. So now here he was outside his son's hotel room to see his soon to be son in law.

Arthur opened the door smiling at his father he came bearing food and other things. He pushed past Arthur and went right to the bed and crouched so that he was eye level with Merlin. "How are you feeling I hope my son has been taking good care of you I'm sorry he put you through all that." Merlin smiled at him and reached out his hand to grab Uther's and the older man complied. "I feel much better although I am not feeling a hundred percent just yet and he has been taking good care of me thank you so much for asking." Uther nodded and Arthur came back into the room with the food and Gwen and Morgana. Uther smiled at his children and Gwen.

"I brought diner for us to eat because I thought it would be nice and the girls wouldn't let me come see Merlin without them. They were worried too." Merlin smiled and they all ate happily, after eating Uther started to explain some things. "I have decided that we will take a train home I asked the girls and they think it will be fun. So that's what we are going to do we are all going to take the train home." Merlin smiled a smile but gave Gwen a look of disbelief and Gwen just gave him a look that said don't you dare tell them they don't have to.

The couples all went to bed after talking happily for several hours and they all slept really well. The next morning Merlin rose early and got up to go to the bathroom so he could get ready for a day of meeting people who would judge him. Arthur awoke while Merlin was taking a shower and not being able to hear the shower from the bed and not seeing Merlin he thought the worst and freaked out. But seemed to calm when his lover excited the washroom in towel and dripping wet from the shower. Merlin looked over and saw the relief in Arthur's eyes and smiled at him softly as he grabbed his pants and his dress shirt and put them on as quickly as possible. Arthur looked at the time and gasped it was seven thirty and they had to meet Uther and some other associates for breakfast in twenty minutes and Arthur was still in bed.

He jumped out of bed and got to dressed before combing his hair as fast as he could and then he hugged Merlin's to him. "I'm glad to see your feeling better love." Merlin hummed in approval and then kissed him again and leaned against him. They then went to go for breakfast and as they entered the room all eyes were on them and then Merlin flashed his movie star smile and the whole room gasped as they sat together and ate. The friend of Uther's stood and held out his had for Merlin a smile on his face. "You must be Merlin, why aren't you fabulous." Merlin blushed and shock his hand, "why thank you sir it is very nice to meet you as well." As they ate Merlin realized that everything was going to work out great.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin BBC or the characters used the only thing I own is plot


End file.
